Judge Trudy: Computer and Broccoli
by LadyofRegret
Summary: Based on the Amanda show Sketches about a thirteen year old judge spoof parody of Judge Judy/


**Based on the Amanda Show: Judge Trudy by Nick. I do not own them. Just writing for fun. And out boredom.**

* * *

Narr :This is a court room of Judge Trudy. When you have a beef. Don't take the law into your own hands. Put your beef in the hands of Judge Trudy. Ok.

Bailiff:

Get up!

The kids in their seats rose from their seats as Judge Trudy entered the courtroom and sat by her raised desk.

Trudy:

All right. Sit, sit, sit. I am Judge Trudy.

The kids sat back down.

Judge Trudy:

Now, uh, Arron Tyler, you have a complaint against your stepfather.

Aaron:

I sure do, Judge Trudy.

Aaron's Stepfather:

Your honor, his complaint is nothing but nonsense.

Judge Trudy:

*slams her gravel on her desk*

Overruled! No one cares!

*to Aaron*

Now, what's your complaint?

Aaron:

Well, Judge Trudy. He grounded me for a week!

Judge Trudy made a disgusted grunt. The kids began to throw garbage at Aaron's stepfather, booing and hissing at him.

Aaron's Stepfather:

Ugh! Hey! Judge Trudy! These kids are throwing garbage at me!

Judge Trudy:

*shows no compassion*

And you have any proof that they throw garbage at you?

Aaron's Stepfather:

*angrily*

Didn't you see that they just toss them to me just now?

Judge Trudy:

Sorry. My glasses were a bit foggy.

*takes them off and cleans the lens*

Now, Aaron. Would you please tell the court of why he grounded you?

Aaron:

Well, you see. I was minding my own business, playing on my computer.

Judge Trudy:

It's quite understandable.

Aaron's Stepfather:

There's nothing understandable about sitting in front of your computer for the last eighteen hours!

Judge Trudy:

*to Aaron's Stepfather*

*pounds her gravel again*

Shut your jiggle jaw, buddy, or I'll hold you in contempt!

Bailiff:

Jiggle jaw.

*giggles*

It's a mouth.

*giggles as Judge Trudy smiles with him*

Judge Trudy:

*to Aaron*

Please, continue.

Aaron:

Well, I was writing stories, making videos on youtube, and downloading music. I just wanted to entertain some people on the internet.

Aaron's Stepfather:

*shouts*

His report cards came in, and he is failing school!

*takes out the report cards*

And I have proof of them!

Judge Trudy:

Maybe he's just doing his homework.

Aaron's Stepfather:

His nonsense of being on the computer had-

Judge Trudy:

*pounds her gravel again*

Shut that mouse trap of yours! What! Are you always addicted to talking during your son's stories!

Bailiff:

*glares at Aaron's Stepfather*

Yeah. What's wrong with you?

Aaron's Stepfather gulped and shook a bit.

Judge Trudy:

Did your stepfather do something else right after he grounded you for a week?

Aaron:

*sad face*

He took my computer away from my room.

The kids gasped horribly.

Aaron's Stepfather:

He just needed to learn his lesson!

Judge Trudy:

And here's a lesson that you're gonna learn! I find in favor of the plaintiff, that's you, Aaron, in the amount of 67 million dollars.

*pounds her gravel*

Aaron's Stepfather:

*shocked* *shouts*

Wait, what! I don't have that kind of money!

Judge Trudy:

Then, you're going to spend seven years in the box with three skunks.

Aaron's Stepfather:

Skunks?

A giant box-like container is pulled into the court room as three men appeared, holding a skunk each.

Judge Trudy:

Bailiff, see if you can get him in the box.

Bailiff:

Yes, your honor.

As the skunks were placed in the box, the Bailiff grabbed Aaron's stepfather and dragged him toward the box.

Aaron's stepfather:

Wait! Wait! You can't do this! I hate skunks! They smell awful!

Bailiff:

*giving him a smirky look*

Smell you later.

*tosses him into the box and locks the container*

Aaron's Stepfather whined inside the box as the sounds of the smelling sprays were heard.

Judge Trudy:

*slams her gravel*

Next case!

A ten year old girl and his mother entered the courtroom.

Narr:

The litigations are entering the courtroom. Poodles has just peed on me.

Judge Trudy:

Lindsay Moore, I understand you have a complaint against your mother.

Lindsay:

You bet I do. I was hoping to have something good for dinner, and what do I get? This!

*shows the courtroom a bag of broccoli*

The kids gasped horribly.

Judge Trudy:

*shouts at Lindsay's mother*

And why did you give this poor defenseless child a bunch of broccoli!

Lindsay's mother:

But.. but Judge Trudy, I did nothing wrong. Broccoli is a healthy food. It's good for you.

Lindsay:

I asked her nicely that I didn't want any broccoli, but she forced me to eat it!

Judge Trudy gave out a disgusted grunt as the kids threw garbage at Lindsay's mother, booing and hissing at her.

Lindsay's mother:

*grunts*

Judge Trudy! Ugh! Ow! I was just asking her to eat it. There's nothing wrong with that!

Judge Trudy:

How dare you force your own daughter to eat some broccoli that she doesn't want to eat!

*pounds her gravel*

Mrs. Moore, I hereby sentence you to live with a hamburger mascot from twenty years to life.

A large hamburger mascot entered the courtroom, ran up to Lindsay's mother and picked her up as she began to scream.

Hamburger Mascot:

*facing the viewers*

I've always wanted marry a female!

*chuckles evilly*

Lindsay's mother:

*screams as she was carried away*

Put me down! Put me down!

Judge Trudy:

*pounds her gravel*

Court dismissed! Bring in the dancing lobsters!

The dancing lobsters came in to dance and party as everyone in the courtroom partied with them. Judge Trudy walked out of the scene. The sketch ends as the party continued.

The End

* * *

**Whew. Got that out of the way. Might make more of these when I get more. But anyone who suggests what next script I should make, let me know.**


End file.
